onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent-Moon Galley
Crescent-Moon Galley refers to two pirates. The first is the main villian in the first version of Romance Dawn and its anime adaption. The second is a anime exclusive pirate based on the character. The anime Galley is named Crescent-Moon Gary in the 4kids dub. Romance Dawn Galley In the very first version of Romance Dawn is the main villain that Luffy fights against. He appears to be a prototype for Buggy the Clown. He also appears in an anime adaptation of the first version of Romance Dawn.Romance Dawn first version - Galley is introduced. Appearance Galley is a middle aged pirate whose distinguishing aspect is his crescent moon shaped mustache. He wears a typical pirate captain's attire. In the anime remake, Galley is an orange haired pirate. Along with his trademark mustache, he also sports a crescent moon shaped beard. Overall, he looks like a younger version of the other Galley that appeared in the anime. History In Romance Dawn V.1, Galley is a famous Morgaina pirate who is known for his crescent mustache. He is apparently very powerful, being one of the "Big Three" pirates. However compared to Monkey D. Luffy, he is very weak. Luff first spots Galley's ship and decides to take it over so he won't have to sail in his dinghy. He defeats Galley's crew with ease and ties them up. The ship then lands at Silk's hometown and Galley escapes and his men escape and try to take revenge on Luffy. Luffy frightens them when they learn he is a Rubberman and they run away after. Luffy is then tied up by the townspeople, who think he is Galley. Galley then takes Luffy hostage and steals the town's treasure. He then enrages Luffy by smashing his hat, and gets Luffy thrown into the ocean. Luffy is then saved by Silk and uses Gomu Gomu no Axe to destroy Galley's ship. A livid Galley swears revenge. Galley is seen years later as a crewmember aboard Luffy's pirate ship, and tells him that land has been spotted. It seems that his encounter with Luffy changed him from a Morgaina pirate to a Peace Maine since Luffy said he wanted a crew made up of only Peace Maines. Anime Galley In the anime version of the Lougetown arc, there he is an elderly pirate called Galley of the Crescent Moon who has a bounty of 3,450,000.One Piece Anime - Movie 9, The wanted poster of the Anime Galley is seen in the intro alongside others. He is clearly based on the Romance Dawn Galley both in his design and his Jolly Roger. He and his crew are seen raiding buildings at Loguetown before being captured by Captain Smoker. Trivia *In the first version of Romance Dawn, Galley is said to be part of the Big Three. This term and concept of a group of famous individual pirate captains, appears to be a prototype for the Yonkou that appears in the manga and anime proper. *A pirate that looks like Poppoko from the Alvida Pirates appears as one of Galley's crewmembers in the first version of Romance Dawn. Poppoko also appears as a member of the Anime Galley. References Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Human